¡Hinata! ¿ESTÁS MURIENDO?
by Adilay Fanficker
Summary: Hinata actúa extraño estando muy cerca navidad, la fiesta de Sakura está proxima y un presente muy simpático por parte de su suegro también, ¡y Naruto ya no sabe dónde meter la cabeza! Un minuto, ¿qué hacen unas bragas ensangrentadas en su bolsillo? [Regalo para veesky18 por la actividad en: Mundo Fanfiction NH "Ho Fuyu No Hoshi"].


_[One-Shot]_

* * *

**¡Hinata! **

**¿ESTÁS MURIENDO?**

* * *

—**Naruto U. &amp; H. Hinata****—**

* * *

**S**ummary: Hinata actúa extraño estando muy cerca navidad, la fiesta de Sakura está proxima y un presente muy simpático por parte de su suegro también, ¡y Naruto ya no sabe dónde meter la cabeza! Un minuto, ¿qué hacen unas bragas ensangrentadas en su bolsillo? [Regalo para veesky18 por la actividad en: Mundo Fanfiction NH "Ho Fuyu No Hoshi"].

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

**D**isclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_¡Hinata! ¿ESTÁS MURIENDO?_ © Adilay Nazikage

**N**otas:

Este fic es regalo para _veesky18 (en facebook: M.O -en siglas para poder evitar problemas XD-__)_ quién ha pedido un one-shot en el que Hinata y Naruto pasen su primer navidad juntos, cuando ella de pronto tiene la regla (las mujeres saben a lo que me refiero XD). Me quedó muy largo por ello el motivo de mi retraso, espero que ella lo disfrute y ustedes también ya que lo hice con empeño y amor (¡uf, sobre todo amor!). Vamos que si les gustó con un comentario me conformo. JAJAJA. Bueno, no les quito el tiempo, a leer.

* * *

**|•|**

* * *

La puerta del baño fue tocada dos veces con mucha calma. Ya que después de todo, Naruto realmente había visto que Hinata había salido de la sala enojada y sin disposición de negociar nada.

—¿Hinata? —al no recibir respuesta tocó dos veces de nuevo, ésta vez pegando su mejilla derecha a la fría puerta de madera—. Hinata —cantó con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la sien.

De hecho, si le preguntaban a Naruto, el problema habían pasado demasiado rápido y demasiado sorpresivo para su gusto. ¿Qué tan mal estuvo? Pues bien, nada grave, sólo una grave sesión de problemas que duró tres días que terminó en Hinata dándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna de pronto y sin razón alguna para después salir corriendo en dirección al baño hecha un mar de llanto mientras se disculpaba con él, quien, persiguiéndola (cojeando en el proceso) le decía que no le había dolido tanto; aunque la verdad era que sí le había dolido bastante.

—Hinata…

Las cosas pasaron (como se dijo antes) muy rápido. Todo había comenzado aquel día donde Hinata había preparado el desayuno, como siempre desde que viven juntos…

_._

_._

_._

—_Cinco días antes—_

_._

_._

_._

—Buenos días —le había dicho Hinata a un adormecido Naruto.

Éste aún rascándose los ojos y bostezando con su piyama puesta, entró a la cocina de donde procedía un olor tan llamativo que él olvidó por un segundo que al fin había acabado con su última misión antes de unas buenas vacaciones financiadas por Konoha por las festividades próximas.

—Buenos… —bostezó perezoso—, días.

—Tranquilo, el desayuno estará listo dentro de algunos minutos; si quieres puedes darte un baño mientras tanto —le dijo Hinata regresando a los huevos estrellados en el sartén.

—No te preocupes, me bañé anoche cuando regresé —dijo Naruto estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

Y pues claro, hubo una época en la que Naruto, cuando regresaba de las misiones, no le preocupaba si entraba en sus colchas estando él completamente sucio empapado de sudor o no. Después de todo, sólo él aguantaba su peste. Se bañaba al día siguiente y nadie se enteraba de nada. Pero desde que Hinata y él se mudaron a un nuevo departamento donde cupieran los dos, después de dos años de noviazgo, los hábitos de Naruto tuvieron que cambiar radicalmente.

Secretamente, Naruto aún no se reponía del trauma que le había causado Sakura al recriminarle con cara de asco y espanto que asustaría a cualquier mujer (por muy enamorada que estuviese de él; y eso teniendo suerte) si llegase a notar que en la soledad de su hogar era (técnicamente) un cerdo.

Por lo que cada noche al regresar de sus misiones, procuraba que Hinata no lo encontrase oliendo a sudor o todo cubierto de lodo. Se daba una ducha rápida (notado en el proceso ese simpático champó azulado con esencia de flor de loto entre los suyos con formas de dibujos animados con olores frutales) y regresaba a la cama que compartía con Hinata con toda confianza.

Ahora que tocaba el punto. La cama, otro problema si le preguntaban a él.

El defecto que conllevaba el tener a una novia tan tímida y pura consigo era que la cama era únicamente para dormir. Cosa que a Naruto le venía como una patada en las bolas.

Desde que Naruto conoció el otro uso que se les podía dar a los penes y a las vaginas, Naruto odió tener que contenerse a sí mismo a la hora de dormir; cielo santo, Hinata debió ser instruida para notar las erecciones de un hombre cuando las tiene enfrente. No era posible que siquiera se imaginara lo que le provocaba en cada movimiento de sus curvas al levantar cada cosa que él tiraba en el suelo. A veces él mismo con toda la intensión arrojaba sus kunais al suelo para deleitarse al menos unos segundos, lo admitía.

—Bien —habló Hinata interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones—. ¿Quieres jugo o agua?

—Agua. —Naruto no pudo evitar mirarla ahí. Preparando los alimentos con su larga cabellera meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras ella movía los huevos y agregaba un poco de sal al platillo. Con ese lindo e inocente delantal blanco que se afianzaba de su cuello y cintura con dos infantiles moños.

Alejando lo sexual, desde que Hinata había ingresado con él a ese departamento, que ahora manejaban económicamente los dos, su vida se había iluminado. Su nueva casa, a diferencia de la vieja, jamás estaba a oscuras, y cuando lo estaba era porque Hinata no estaba en casa (ya fuera porque su misión se había alargado o porque estaba visitando a Kurenai) o porque ya estaba durmiendo y se le había olvidado dejarle las luces encendidas.

_»Me gustaría que las dejaras encendidas cuando te vas a dormir. _—Le había dicho él, la segunda noche que ella compartió cama con él sin desmayarse; cuando Hinata le preguntó el motivo, él le contestó—: _Porque cada vez que entro a la casa siempre me tropiezo con algo antes de encender las luces; pero como es muy cara cada factura de la luz no las dejo encendidas cuando me voy._

Había sido una excusa estúpida pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió antes de abrazarla por la espalda y aferrarse a ella con brazos y piernas. Hinata no había preguntado nada más, le había dicho que lo haría y desde entonces, su casa de muy rara vez no está con las luces encendidas.

—Ya está —Hinata tomó un par de platos de una alacena muy bien ordenada y los sirvió de modo que se vio delicioso a pesar de ser un platillo simple. Ella se sirvió jugo de zanahoria y para él dejó un vaso lleno de agua—. A comer.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Naruto realmente agradecido. Y no precisamente por la comida.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la misión?

Naruto alzó la vista y sintió que lo que le faltaba para iniciar su día como debía ser, le había sido entregado. Por poco lo había olvidado. Su día no podía estar completo hasta escuchar de la boca de su novia la pregunta: _¿cómo te fue en la misión?_

¿Cómo le había ido en su misión?

A… pues, no le había ido tan mal.

Su equipo actualmente había sido dividido y ahora sólo iban solitariamente cada ninja a un misión distinta, puesto que ahora todos poseían el nivel de un jōnin, y algunos hasta sobrepasaban el nivel de cualquier kage viviente, y no necesitaban de más compañía; después de todo, aquello era un método para hacer que los ninjas se acostumbraran a hacer misiones solos o con diferentes ninjas.

Pero regresando a su misión. Todo fue bien, atrapar con lujo de violencia a unos revoltosos que no le hicieron ni un daño en la uña en una aldea cerca de Kumogakure, salvar a una de las nietas de un feudal cuyo nombre ya había olvidado y regresar a Konoha no sin antes dejar a su respectivo Raikage, Darui, un pergamino donde se especificaban cosas secretas y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Killer Bee le había entretenido un rato con una plática casual pero no había nada de mucho interés ahí además de unas cuantas rimas nuevas que inventó el hombre al enfrentarse contra unos renegados de la aldea. Nada nuevo después de eso… al menos hasta que la ya nombrada nietecita del feudal se le ocurrió seguir a Naruto hasta donde se hospedaba estando en Kumogakure y pedirle ahí mismo, justamente en la puerta de su habitación en el hotel que le hiciera el amor.

Sólo Kurama y Dios sabían lo difícil que le fue a Naruto serle fiel a Hinata. Porque siendo honesto consigo mismo, de haber sido soltero no se lo hubiera pensado demasiado. Aunque también había que ser sentados, la chica parecía demasiado experta en cuanto a saber ser sensual y eso le había puesto a pesar con claridad una vez dentro de la seguridad de su habitación en una tina llena de agua fría.

Él no era precisamente un santo pero tampoco era un amante perfecto. Bastaba con decir que sus encuentros más candentes sólo llegaban a besos y un poco de toqueteo furtivo (y eso nada más cuando estuvo soltero en sus viajes con Jiraiya) pero nada más.

Con Hinata jamás se ha atrevido a llegar más lejos de unos besos en la comodidad del sofá por temor a asustarla, pero era un hombre por amor de Dios. Y necesitaba de una mujer de vez en cuando. Pero en silencio, Naruto había hecho un juramento de castidad con Hinata, de que esperaría hasta que estuviese lista y por su hombría que lo cumpliría, además, desde no hace algunos meses Naruto se estuvo cuestionando si ya era hora de pedirle matrimonio para ayudar a calmar su tormento.

Naruto le contó lo sucedido en Kumogakure (exceptuando claramente lo sucedido con la nieta del feudal) a Hinata mientras ella levantaba los platos de la mesa y a continuación, los lavaba con tranquilidad. Ese día ella tampoco tenía misiones y al igual que él, ya estaba de vacaciones.

—Pudiste haber venido hoy por la mañana —le dijo Hinata desprendiéndose del delantal con el ceño fruncido—. Pudo haberte pasado algo a plena noche.

—Créeme Hinata. Nadie se me hubiese acercado aunque hubiese tenido los ojos vendados —Naruto rio con mucha confianza mientras se lavaba los dientes, aún con el cepillo en la boca—. Además, dijiste que querías que te ayudase con los preparativos para los adornos de navidad ¿no?

Hinata se sorprendió de que Naruto lo recordase, y él se dio cuenta de ello porque ella no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa. Naruto sonrió y fue de regreso al baño para enjuagarse la boca y regresar secándosela con una pequeña toalla blanca.

—No se me olvidó —sonrió levemente—, así que aquí estoy: descansado y bañado, listo para iniciar con lo que sea que tengas en mente.

—De acuerdo —asintió Hinata efusivamente arrojando el delantal al perchero que colgaba a un lado de la puerta que guiaba a la cocina junto a los otros que tenía ahí.

Hinata se tomó su tiempo para asearse y cambiarse dentro del baño mientras Naruto se vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. «El estar con una mujer te hace mejorar tu guardarropa aunque no lo quieras. Qué problemático» le había dicho una vez Shikamaru cuando él también comenzó a vivir con Temari.

Pero al pasar media hora, Naruto se preocupó por ella, apagó el televisor y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

—¿Hinata? —tocó meditando antes de decir la pregunta a continuación—: ¿Todo bien? —sólo esperaba que Hinata no lo malinterpretase.

—Eh, s-sí… es… es que… ehm… Naruto-kun… me gu-gustaría hacer u-una parada a-antes de ir a com-comprar los a-adornos.

_¿Naruto-kun? _

Naruto arqueó una ceja. Era la primera vez en años que ella lo llamaba así y tampoco tartamudeaba de ése modo desde que por accidente lo encaró cuando él salía de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó extrañado.

—Co-con Sa-Sakura-san…

—¿Con Sakura?

—S-sí.

—Si tú lo dices… —dijo algo extrañado—, no hay problema.

Tal vez fue su imaginación pero Naruto juró haber escuchado Hinata maldecir.

…

—Ese me parece bonito. No, mejor ese, ¡o tal vez ese! ¿Tú qué dices de ese, Naruto?

Si fuese posible, Naruto escogería enfrentar a Kurama en una buena batalla Jinchūriki vs Bijū en esos momentos. Lamentablemente estaba atascado entre una avalancha de gente que buscaba lo mismo que Hinata y Sakura. Quién por cierto, se había empeñado en ir con ellos.

Se supone que Hinata y él no iban a tardar más de cuatro horas, según lo prometido por la chica, en completar las compras. Pero al incluirse Sakura al grupo después de ir a visitarla a su casa, Hinata mandó a volar dicha promesa por la ventana obligarlo él a esquivar a duras penas a quien se le cruzara por el camino. Un concurrido camino. Mientras aguantaba el bullicio de aquel día.

Luces por aquí, gordos vestidos de rojo por allá, y unos cuántos renos con luces parpadeantes a lo lejos. Gritos y bochorno era lo único que Naruto no podía tolerar por horas consecutivas cuando estaba todo junto. El lloriqueo de los niños estaba penetrándole los oídos con fuerza y moría de hambre. Su estómago se retorcía pidiendo un buen plato de ramen con cerdo, pero no, aún no compraban ni siquiera la mitad de la lista que Sakura llevaba en su mano.

Porque por si acabar la lista que Hinata tenía para completar no fuese poco, lo que Sakura necesitaba era diferente. Luces de no 6m, sino de 12m; no rojas ni verdes, sino azules y rosas, no blancas y azules, rojas con blancas, ni azules con verde, sino azules y rosas; ¡Unas malditas luces de 12cm azules con rosas! Escarcha blanca de 29m ¡no de 30! y un pavo enorme, no chico ni mediano, sino enorme. ¡Enorme!

Y para todo ello tuvieron que recorrer el mercado más de 17 veces.

«Dieciocho» pensó Naruto con una vena palpitándole en la sien derecha.

Sakura echó un vistazo a su lista y sonrió satisfecha.

—Ya acabamos, muchas gracias por acompañarme chicos.

—No hay de qué —dijo Hinata fingiendo modestia atrapada en un vestido blanco con un abrigo igualmente blanco encima junto a una bufanda azul marino, un par de botas oscuras y un par de medias blancas transparentes que por el frío que se avecinaba, no le cubrían lo suficiente y eso la hacía temblar un poco.

—Lamento si me tardé, pero quiero que todo sea perfecto —se excusó con voz soñadora.

—Ya —masculló Naruto con la cabeza más que caliente.

—Cállate —dijo Sakura notando el tono despectivo de Naruto—. Ah y Hinata, si se acaban las pastillas, avísame. ¡Nos vemos!

Alzando la mano, se despidió corriendo. El ocaso ya estaba envolviéndolos para cuando Hinata y Naruto emprendieron el camino a casa.

—¿Qué pastillas? —preguntó Naruto de pronto. Hinata se contrajo un poco.

—Ningunas en especial —respondió Hinata en un susurro casi inaudible, pero para Naruto que además de ser un ninja, era bueno escuchando los susurros de Hinata después de mucho tiempo con ella, la miró con un gesto álgido. Él siempre procuraba ser honesto y odiaba cuando intentaban mentirle; sobre todo si era alguien muy cercano a él.

—Hinata —dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Son para unos calambres en la espalda —dijo igualmente ella—, me duele un poco.

Naruto no necesitó de ningún jutsu ni de una máquina para saber que ella no le estaba siendo del todo sincera; pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

…

¡No! Simplemente no podía dejar pasar aquello.

Naruto rodó por quinta vez en la cama después de una hora de declararle las buenas noches a Hinata. Ella roncaba un poco estando bocabajo. Pero esta vez a él no le llegó la ternura de eso, si no que Naruto pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría despertarla y exigirle la verdad.

«Estás exagerando» se dijo a sí mismo regañándose mentalmente «¿y qué si Hinata tiene ahí unas pastillas que no sabes para qué son?».

El problema era que él conocía sólo unos pocos tipos de pastillas y dudaba que Hinata necesitase alguna de ellas.

1.- Las que él usa para el estreñimiento.

2.- Las que él usa para la diarrea.

3.- Las que él usa para el dolor de cabeza.

4.- Las que él usa para el vómito.

5.- Las que él (especialmente) usa para evitar sentir los piquetes de las agujas.

6.- Las que solo come para hacer que Sakura no lo mande a volar; ella las llama _Píldoras de Soldado Caseras_. Unas que más tarde le obligan a usar casi todas las pasillas anteriores.

Que él supiese, Hinata no tenía problemas intestinales, Sakura no le había dado nada según tenía entendido, aunque además había otro tipo de pastillas que Naruto pensó de pronto.

_Aquellas que evitan el embarazo._

Los ojos azulados se abrieron desmesuradamente. Miró a Hinata como si fuese un monstruo o un fantasma y pasó saliva pesadamente. ¿Y qué tal si…?

No. Es Hinata de quién hablaba. No podía sospechar de ella.

Hinata no lo haría.

Hinata lo ama a él.

Hinata no parecía nada experta la primera vez que se besaron en los labios. De hecho, casi se desmaya.

Hinata le hubiese dicho si ya estaba lista.

Hinata no hubiese salido a buscar fuera de su casa lo que bien podía tener a cualquier hora…

Ella no lo haría…

Jamás…

—No lo harías —masculló Naruto con una mirada perturbada en la cara. Hinata se había dado la vuelta quedando bocarriba con los labios un poco abiertos, respirando por entre ellos—. ¿O sí? —dudoso, se contrajo un poco.

Apretó sus propios labios e hizo lo que había leído en uno de los libros de su colección muy privada. Su maestro Jiraiya le había dado, sin querer, unas lecciones muy importantes al respecto.

_»Entonces él la miró dormir como si fuese un pequeño ángel puro e inocente, listo para ser devorado por las llamas de la pasión. No se negó más el tener debajo de él a tal belleza, a tal diosa encarnada solo para él. No se pudo contener a acercarse y devorar a tan resplandeciente mujer. _

_»Acercándose lentamente hacia su presa, tomó con mucha calma los labios que llevaba ansiando desde ya hace muchos años. Y ése sabor, Dios mío. Que se le condenara por siempre si algún día llegaba a olvidarlo._

Para cuando Naruto reaccionó, sus labios propios ya estaban sobre los de Hinata, ella aún no se había percatado de su movimiento; no al menos hasta que los labios femeninos, al poco tiempo, se movieron al compás de los suyos lentamente. Recibiéndolos y acogiéndolos con mucha precisión.

Naruto cerró los ojos al instante en el que Hinata alzó las manos y lo atrajo a ella profundizando el acto. Definitivamente Jiraiya sabía lo que escribía, que a él también lo condenasen si algún día llegase a olvidar el sabor de la boca de Hinata. Con poco esfuerzo, Naruto le había enseñado el importante uso de la lengua en un beso, ahora no había necesidad de insistirle tanto en abrir la boca cuando así él lo deseaba.

Ella movía lentamente su rostro inundándose de respiraciones agitadas por tan sorpresivo beso. Hinata no necesitó una tarjeta de presentación para saber quién la besaba así. Y el tan solo sentir a Naruto acomodarse encima de ella pegando su muy bien trabajado pecho sobre el suyo sólo la hizo estremecer.

Naruto sonrió mentalmente cuando al separar sus labios de los de Hinata ella suspiró su nombre como la primera vez.

—Naruto-kun.

Naruto amaba saber que ella no había pensado en alguien más. Porque de haber sido otro nombre el que saliese de los labios de su novia, juraba que mataría a alguien. El solo pensamiento le hizo temer. Le hizo ver a qué grado amaba a esa chica tímida.

La besó de nuevo empalagándose de su sabor, de su textura y de su ritmo. Necesitaba mucho más de ella y realmente no estaba dispuesto a pararse ahí.

Una traviesa mano fue divagando por el costado de Hinata. Ambos ya con las piyamas mal puestas, Naruto fue subiendo la blusa de Hinata hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo, quiso subirla más pero ella se había puesto algo tensa por lo que no se atrevió. Siguió entreteniéndola con sus labios.

Para cuando logró hacer que Hinata dejase de temblar y de ése modo poder subirle la blusa hasta el inicio de sus senos, ella saltó de la cama soltándole un cabezazo en la frente rasgándole el labio inferior con sus dientes.

—¡Ooh! —soltó Naruto tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Eso había dolido.

Hinata por su parte salió corriendo como si el alma se le fuese a escapar en dirección al baño.

Naruto por su parte encendió las luces de la recámara y de un cajón del tocador de Hinata sacó un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios de donde tomó un algodón y una botella de alcohol. Mojó el pedazo de algodón con alcohol y regresando todo a su lugar, pegó el algodón en a su boca de donde aún salía sangre.

Todo aquello con un humor terrible.

Bien, si ella no quería que él continuase había muchas, definitivamente, muchas formas de decírselo además de sus famosos cabezazos a la cara.

Le había hecho una herida muy grande en el labio que aún sangraba y aunque ya no le dolía como antes, eso no quería decir que su enojo había disminuido de igual forma. De hecho estaba aún más molesto que antes.

—¡Oye! —le dijo con otro pedazo de algodón sobre su boca, el anterior se había llenado de sangre—, ¿qué diablos fue eso? Por poco me arrancas la piel.

Hinata no habló. Se escuchaba un poco de turbulencia dentro pero ni idea de qué podía ser lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Vamos que hay formas de decirle a uno que no quieres continuar además de romperle el cráneo. —Miró el pedazo de algodón. Estaba lleno de sangre—. Hinata…

De nuevo hubo silencio al otro lado. Naruto dejando un suspiro de resignación fue a tirar el algodón al bote de basura que había en la sala a un lado de la televisión. Pero cuando iba al baño a insistir de nuevo, el timbre fue tocado.

—Maravilloso —maldijo Naruto entre dientes yendo hasta donde estaba la puerta de la entrada. Para cuando la abrió su suerte decayó hasta el infierno—. ¿Padre?

Al otro lado de la puerta ya hacían Hyūga Hiashi y Hyūga Hanabi. Su suegro y su cuñada con tradicionales kimonos y con miradas estoicas en las caras, los dos notando sin demasiada discreción la herida que Naruto tenía en el labio.

—_Hijo_ —dijo Hiashi viendo su piyama, que sólo constaba de una camiseta blanca y un pantalón pescador azul cielo.

Aunque para suerte de Naruto, fue maravilloso que hubiesen llegado ya cuando la erección de su miembro (debido al anterior encuentro) se había calmado ya y sus pantalones no mostraran anormalidad alguna.

—Pero… ¿qué hacen aquí? Es decir… —Hiashi lo quitó de su camino y pasó a la casa seguido de Hanabi quién dijo un débil «con permiso» antes de entrar—. ¿Quiere pasar?

—Al punto, Uzumaki —empezó diciendo el hombre—, ¿y mi hija?

—E-en el baño, señor.

Desde que Hiashi le había aclarado a Naruto que lo mantendría muy bien vigilado y le había cumplido su palabra a los dos meses con fotografías suyas saliendo de Ichiraku y de un bar con los chicos en una noche de fiesta, el chico Uzumaki se había tomado a su suegro muy en serio. Además de que le había amenazado de qué a él no le importaría que tan fuerte fuera, si lastimaba a su hija, iba a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo para castrarlo con un tenedor. Eso te hacía pensar muy bien.

—Llámala.

—Pe-pero señor…

—Llámala —ordenó Hiashi con mucha más imponencia. Naruto no pudo objetar contra eso por lo que asintiendo con la cabeza, le dio la espalda a su suegro para ir a hablarle a su novia, pero se detuvo por un instante cuando Hiashi agregó con frialdad—: y ponte algo de ropa decente antes de regresar.

—Como ordene, señor —aceptó Naruto con los dientes fuertemente cerrados.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño, Naruto no contuvo su molestia al tocar con fuerza.

—Tu padre acaba de llegar. Dice que quiere vernos.

Y se marchó a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Un pantalón naranja y una playera blanca, se peinó un poco el cabello con las manos y se puso desodorante en barra en las axilas antes de regresar a donde su suegro y su cuñada. Ambos ya estaban establecidos, sentados y esperándolos.

Hiashi dijo que esperarían también a Hinata, para cuando ella llegó, también estaba vestida: un pantalón pescador azul marino y una playera negra de manga ¾. Su cabello estaba bien alaciado y parecía haberse echado agua en la cara antes de ponerse crema facial y un poco perfume en su cuello.

A Naruto todo aquello le hubiese parecido sensual, pero lamentablemente estaba demasiado molesto con Hinata como para pensar en lo bella que se veía.

—No les quitaré mucho el tiempo —comenzó Hiashi en el comedor de la sala, por suerte habían cuatro sillas porque así venía el paquete del comedor ya antes mencionado. Y Naruto jamás había agradecido más que hubiese dos sillas de más ahí.

—Padre… —trató de interrumpir Hinata pero su padre la calló.

—Calla —dijo él—, por lo que veo no se han preocupado en ir a verme para arreglar el asunto del Ritual.

—¿De qué? —Naruto no pudo contenerse a preguntar aquello. Hiashi le miró mal.

—Ahora entiendo —pasó sus ojos asesinos de Naruto a Hinata—. No le has dicho nada —acertó con frialdad—, ¿o sí, Hinata?

—No, padre —Hinata agachó la mirada avergonzaba.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Que te lo diga Hinata cuando salga yo de aquí. —Alzó la mano y la movió en un círculo—. Hanabi.

La chica que aún no había dicho nada, sacó de la manga de su kimono un pergamino azulado con el símbolo del clan Hyūga. Se lo dio a su padre que a su vez lo dejó en la mesa con el símbolo viendo a la pareja.

—No deben equivocarse, Hinata, explícale a Uzumaki el resto. —Se levantó rígido—. Y vengan a verme mañana a primera hora, no dispongo de mucho tiempo para tratar temas que ya deberían saber ambos a estas alturas.

Sin decir nada más, Hiashi salió de la casa con un portazo tras él. Hanabi se quedó por un segundo y después le dijo a su hermana antes de salir también:

—Suerte.

La casa quedó en un sepulcral silencio.

Naruto estaba confundido, su suegro le había dicho algo sobre un ritual del que él no se había enterado. Un ritual del que según el propio Hiashi, había declarado que Hinata debió haberle dicho.

—¿Y bien? —habló Naruto con los hombros demasiado tensos. Estaba conteniéndose pero ya no podía más—. ¿De qué diablos no me he enterado aún?

Hinata permaneció con la mirada baja, basta decir que eso a Naruto le colmó la paciencia.

Golpeó la mesa con el puño y comenzó el carnaval de reproches:

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRE CONTIGO? —explotó Naruto de pronto con los ojos casi enrojecidos por la ira—. ¡Primero lo del golpe de la mañana! ¡Y ahora hay un ritual con los Hyūga que debo hacer! —señaló el pergamino que Hiashi había dejado sobre la mesa—, ¿qué es lo que no me has dicho aún, eh? ¡Anda, dímelo!

Hinata no dijo nada.

—Bien. Bien… de acuerdo.

Naruto se levantó, sin decir o siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Hinata, tomó una chaqueta, sus zapatos y salió de la casa dando un portazo peor que el de Hiashi. Casi pudo jurar que tiró al suelo un cuatro que Hinata había comprado en su quinto mes de noviazgo.

…

—Naruto, ¿seguro que tienes dinero para pagar? —le preguntó Ayame con suavidad; Naruto arrasaba con cada plato de ramen que se le ponía enfrente.

—_Ponglo en mi cuenntha_ —dijo con la boca demasiado llena de ramen.

Un cliente, un gennin sólo lo miraba con los ojos rígidos y los palillos en estáticos en la mano.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ayame—, pero te aviso que estás a dos platillos de deberme dos millones de yenes.

Naruto se atragantó entonces. Tosió varias veces antes de reponerse y encarar a la chica que sonreía nerviosa.

—No hablas en serio.

—Naruto, estás aquí desde que abrimos el local. Son las cuatro de la tarde y sigues aquí. ¿Al menos sabes cuántos platos de ramen te has comido ya?

Naruto trató de hacer cuentas pero no salían de ningún lado los resultados ya que se perdía de cuentas por el séptimo plato.

—Déjame te hago un recuento —Ayame sacó debajo del mostrador una libretita y un pequeño lápiz y pasó hacia abajo leyendo una lista de pedidos—: cuatro platos de ramen con cerdo, ocho con pollo, otros platos grandes cuatro de cerdo con verduras, tres ediciones de ramen con el ingrediente especial (esos cuestan el doble de un platillo normal), otros nueve con pollo y verduras y otros cinco platos jumbos de cerdo… ¿continuo?

—Por favor —masculló Naruto comiendo otro poco de fideos de su plato con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ayame continuó y continuó hasta que incluso el niño bebió de su tazón antes de que ella terminase con la lista.

—Casi has agotado el límite que imponemos en una cuenta como la tuya —dijo Ayame sonriendo aguardando la lista—, creo que incluso me has dejado sin platos limpios. Pero no me malinterpretes, me encanta que vengas a comer aquí, después de todo eres nuestro cliente estrella.

Naruto bebió de su tazón y rebuscó en su chaqueta. Eureka, había algo de dinero. No era mucho pero al menos eso pagaría los primeros 7 platillos.

—Tómalo por ahora, te pagaré lo otro cuando regrese —dijo poniendo el dinero en el mostrador levantándose de la silla—, gracias por la comida.

—Ehm, Naruto…

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?

Naruto entonces no dudó ni por un instante que iba a engañar a Ayame con sus mentiras; pero ella tenía mucho trabajo cuando vio que llegaban dos clientes más por lo que sólo dijo antes de marcharse:

—Problemas comunes.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia ningún lugar.

Ya con el estómago lleno y con la cabeza más fría, Naruto sopesó muy bien lo que le diría a Hinata para disculparse por gritarle así. Ella no tenía la culpa del golpe, tal vez le habían entrado las ganas de ir al baño y no deseaba causar una incomodidad más grande y en cuanto a lo del ritual, bueno, eso no estaba del todo mal.

Al entrar a su departamento con mucho cuidado con la intensión de ver a su novia haciendo cualquier cosa. No le gustó en absoluto lo que vio.

—¡Hinata! —Naruto corrió hasta donde Hinata estaba tirada en posición fetal sosteniéndose el estómago, tenía la ropa de aquella mañana por lo que Naruto no necesitó ser un genio para saber que mientras él se atascaba de ramen, Hinata tenía graves dolores en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

La cargó en sus brazos y como si el diablo lo persiguiese, corrió demasiado veloz hasta las puertas del hospital donde Ino fue la primera en verlo.

—¿Naruto? ¿Hinata? ¡Oh cielos, Hinata!

Ino llamó a los médicos con suma rapidez, y guiando a Naruto quién se negó a entregarles a Hinata a los paramédicos, la rubia se detuvo en una sala donde ya hacia una camilla donde le pidió que recostara a Hinata para hacerle un chequeo.

—¿Qué es, Ino? ¿Es grave? ¿Se recuperará? ¡Ino!

—¡Cierra la boca! —exclamó Ino con impaciencia pasando sus manos juntas con chakra verdoso por el abdomen de Hinata—, es cólico menstrual agraviado.

—¿Cólico qué?

—Sal de aquí —le dijo Ino mirándolo molesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es vital estar a solas con ella, ¡sal de aquí!

Naruto al poco tiempo se cansó de estar viendo con suma desesperación las palabras brillantes de un letrero que ponía «sala de espera». Su pierna derecha había empezado con un tic nervioso y sus manos estaban inquietas sobre la lata de refresco que se había comprado apenas salir de la sala donde Ino estaba con Hinata.

Movió en círculos su cuello y sintió algo tronar por ahí. Se reacomodó en el asiento y volvió a su tic de la pierna.

A lo lejos entonces vio cómo Ino y Hinata caminaban hacia él, aparentemente Ino estaba reprendiendo a Hinata por algo.

—¡Cielos! ¡Mira que causar todo este show y todo porque no te cuidas! —reprendía Ino cual madre a un hijo desobediente—. ¡Y más vale que olvides eso de no decirle al idiota ese que…!

—¡Ino, ya basta! —exclamó Hinata completamente enrojecida.

Naruto las vio llegar para cuando Ino suspiró y le extendió una botella con unas pastillas en manos.

—Aparentemente ésta boba de acá —señaló con la cabeza a Hinata sin dejar de ver a Naruto—, se le olvidó dónde dejó las pastillas que le dio la frentona ayer; ella salió a una misión de emergencia por lo que sólo puedo darte éstas para calmar los dolores pero habrá que dejar que sea Sakura quién te haga un análisis apropiado para saber qué tan mal serán tus dolores.

—Sí —susurró Hinata con las mejillas rojas.

—Tómalo —espetó Ino a Naruto, éste al extender la mano sintió que una botellita caer en sus manos con pastillas verdes—, asegúrate de que las tome cada cinco horas con un vaso de agua tibia o de lo contrario los dolores se irán incrementando hasta hacerse intolerables; en caso de que provoque alguna molestia como vómito o estreñimiento, vengan de inmediato aquí ¿de acuerdo? Suspendan el uso en cualquier caso de incomodidad, sangrado crónico o agravamiento de dolores. ¡Asegúrate de que se las tome, Naruto!

Las sienes de Naruto estaban punzándole lentamente con todo aquello.

—Ya vayan a casa y Naruto, que no haga sesiones de coraje, no la alarmes y no dejes que permanezca parada mucho tiempo. ¿Entendiste?

Más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa, Naruto asintió. Entonces Ino los acompañó hasta la puerta del hospital.

—Por cierto, la frentona dijo que todo empezaba a las ocho de la noche así que sean puntuales.

—¿Puntuales, para qué?

—¿Se te ha olvidado? —gritó Ino—, ¡serás idiota! Sakura organiza una fiesta de navidad el veinticuatro en su nuevo departamento.

¡Mierda! Se había olvidado de aquello.

Al irse después de una enorme sesión de reprensiones y gritos por parte de Yamanaka, Naruto y Hinata llegaron a casa cuando anochecía. Ambos iban en silencio pensando en sus respectivas cosas con la mirada alejada del otro. Las luces navideñas de las casas parpadeaban con distintivas y fugaces luces navideñas.

«Felices fiestas» se dijo Naruto con ironía con las pastillas de Hinata en su mano derecha, fuertemente cerrada. Llegando a casa fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que él tenía una chaqueta que bien le protegía del frío pero Hinata no.

Ella titiritaba del frío con los labios completamente secos y sus brazos encerrándose alrededor de su pecho y cintura. Y sin duda ella había notado que él poseía una chaqueta que no le había siquiera ofrecido por mera caballerosidad.

Él se instaló en la cocina y ella se fue a la habitación, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Cuando Naruto intentó abrirla, el seguro estaba activado.

…

Después de una noche entera en el sofá con una chaqueta como protección para el frío éste se había empeorado con forme pasaba el tiempo obligándole a quedar enrollado como un conejillo para no sentir tanto el clima helado; sin embargo a la mañana siguiente Naruto se desperezó estirando sus brazos y bostezando mientras se iba a la cocina por una taza de café caliente.

Al ver por la ventana de la cocina, notó como los primeros copos de nieve por la temporada caían por toda la aldea cubriéndola de manto blanco. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, jamás creyó que la primera navidad con una mujer a su lado la pasaría de ese modo.

Deberían estar los dos juntos viendo y disfrutando de aquello, empaparse con la felicidad que conllevaba la navidad y la nieve; tomando tazas de café caliente con una manta calientita rodeándolos mientras ven la televisión, cualquier tontería, pero juntos cualquier mal programa habría sido tolerable.

Si aún fuese un niño, lloraría por su realidad.

Estuviese solo o con compañía, nunca disfrutaba de una navidad completamente feliz. Eso le preocupó.

Bebió un poco de la taza de café y sintió como el líquido le quemaba la garganta, no hizo ningún gesto pero le había ardido mucho. Bebió otro sorbo y otro. No tomó ningún pedazo de pan o siquiera comió la sopa caliente que humeaba en la estufa.

Un minuto…

¿Sopa caliente?

Entendía que Hinata hubiese hecho sopa el día de ayer para comer, pero que estuviese caliente a plena madrugada era casi demencial.

Acercó su mano, dudoso, a la pequeña olla y la alejó casi al instante. Estaba caliente.

—Tienes que comer —le dijo Hinata atrás suyo—. Hoy vamos a ver a mi padre —Naruto se giró para verla, ella estaba con el cabello húmedo y con un conjunto de ropa invernal. Un grueso pantalón azul marino, un abrigo negro que llevaba consigo una capucha con peluche y un par de botas que llegaban hasta las pantorrillas color café. Su cabello estaba semi amarrado en una mala coleta y su mirada demostraba cansancio.

Naruto ya no pudo contenerse más. Dejó la taza de café en la mesita de la cocina y sin resistirlo, abrazó a Hinata con mucha fuerza; más está vez procuró pensar en ella y no dejarla sin aire o costillas.

—Lo siento —dijo pegando su mentón en el hombro bien cubierto de Hinata—, lamento mucho lo de ayer… el gritarte… perdóname por haberte hecho pasar frío… pero, lo que dijo Ino anoche…

—Naruto-kun… no estoy molesta.

Naruto casi rodó los ojos cuando descubrió otra mentirilla de Hinata. Claro que estaba molesta, no le había esperado para comer juntos, se había dado una ducha pasando de largo de él. Había dejado que él despertase solo y con frío aquella madrugada. ¡Seguía molesta a pesar de que él ya se había disculpado!

Vaya…

—Entonces, ¿todo bien? —preguntó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados, si así quería dejar las cosas, entonces que así fuese.

—Sí.

Entonces que así sea.

La soltó lentamente.

—Iré a bañarme primero.

—De acuerdo.

Esa había sido su conversación más seca y frustrante desde que habían iniciado su relación y Naruto odiaba sentirse así en su propia casa: rechazado.

Sin decirle nada más, Naruto fue a la habitación con la intensión de tomar su toalla y su rastrillo para afeitarse ahora que iba a ver al vegete Hyūga. No era que se muriese de ganas por impresionar al anciano con un aspecto decente, sino porque no quería otra discusión más y mientras más rápido saliesen de con su suegro más rápido podría regresar a Ichiraku a pagar su cuenta y a crear una nueva.

Era una pena que Sakura estuviese fuera y que Ino se encontraba demasiado molesta con él; nadie podía aconsejarle.

Caviló mucho en lo que haría ese día mientras frente al espejo, apartaba la toalla de su rostro y veía su aspecto más descansado y fresco, bien afeitado y con el aspecto de un buen prospecto para una chica de la altura de Hinata.

Era una pena que su espíritu se sintiese de forma muy opuesta.

Suspiró ante la posibilidad de un rompimiento repentino. ¿Acaso sería así? Con palabras secas. Él ya se había disculpado y ella no se había mostrado demasiado receptiva. Le había pedido perdón más de una vez y Hinata no contestaba a nada. De hecho era él el que debía sentirse molesto y no ella.

Ahora iba con su suegro y no sabía qué tipo de ritual haría.

¿Acaso lo mandarían a saltar a un río en calzoncillos en pleno invierno? ¿Su suegro le haría un interrogatorio con ayuda de los Yamanaka?

Decidido a no pensar en eso (por su salud mental), salió del baño y se dirigió de regreso al cuarto. Ya se había lavado los dientes y lo único que le faltaba ahora era elegir la ropa adecuada, pero hablando de eso, ¿cuál era la ropa…?

Tropezó con el bote de basura del cuarto tirando algunos papeles.

—Mierda —maldijo antes de agacharse y empezar a meter todos los papeles y… ¿qué era ese botecito que rodó por el suelo?

Lo tomó y lo observó bien, era un bote de pastillas verdes.

Naruto apresurado rebuscó entre su ropa sucia en la canasta naranja al lado de la canasta azul y sacó de su chaqueta un botecito igual.

—Este es de Sakura —dedujo Naruto viendo muy extrañado el bote en su mano izquierda mientras apretaba más el que estaba en su mano derecha, el que había salido de su chaqueta—. ¿La tiró a la basura sabiendo que esto le controlaba ese dolor?

Por poco la pierde agonizante de dolor, ¿y ella se atreve a tirar los medicamentos a la basura?

Pateó el bote de basura con un movimiento rápido y nada fuerte. Aunque se moría por hacerlo, sin embargo cuando los papeles de nuevo rebotaron por el suelo, hubo algo más que cayó que sin duda captó la mirada de Naruto.

Una braga amarilla estaba hecha una bola junto a muchos papeles.

Extrañado, Naruto la tomó entre sus manos pero la soltó al instante; casi se echó para atrás cuando al desenvolverla, una gran mancha roja inundaba completamente la prenda.

¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello?

«A ver» pensó Naruto viendo las ensangrentadas bragas en el suelo «hagamos cuentas, una braga de Hinata… ensangrentada, ella con dolores fuertes y Sakura e Ino dándole pastillas precisamente para esos dolores… pero Hinata tiró las pastillas que Sakura le dio… además…» ¡Además su humor estaba muy pésimo últimamente!

Un minuto.

Levantó la braga de nuevo y la examinó con mucho cuidado. Si algo te enseñaba bien el ser un ninja de élite, era que era fácil deducir que tanto tiempo llevaba un poco sangre en una prenda.

¿Un día o dos tal vez?

¡Oh! Así que era por eso.

El día anterior, Hinata había salido corriendo al baño y había tardado mucho en salir después de darle un cabezazo. Después, algunas horas después, está retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

¡Maldita sea! Y justamente cuando las dos ninjas médicos que conoce no están disponibles, y ¿qué podría decirles a otras enfermeras? _¿«Hola soy Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha y vengo a preguntarle sobre la sangre que vi en la braga de mi novia, ¿qué dónde la encontré? Ah, la encontré en la basura. Verá, es que estuve muy enojado, terminé pateando el bote de basura y ¡oh sorpresa! Ahí las vi»?_ Hasta la sola mención era ridícula.

Se vistió rápidamente con un conjunto muy sencillo para un ninja y para un civil. Por si acaso llevaba en su pierna derecha el estuche de kunais y shurikens. Se peinó y se puso un poco de loción en el cuerpo. Se aguardó la braga en una bolsa de plástico que más tarde metió en un bolsillo interno de su abrigo negro y salió al encuentro con Hinata con ambas botellas de pastillas. La de Sakura la aguardó junto con la braga mientras que la otra la llevaba en su abrigo en el bolsillo delantero izquierdo.

Hinata estaba comiendo un poco de sopa mientras veía la televisión. Al verlo, le sonrió cálidamente y le pidió que se sentase.

—Te serví un poco —le dijo cuando él se sentó a un lado de ella—, espero que no se haya enfriado.

Naruto sitió que no cabía dentro de sí por la confusión.

—Eh, Hinata…

—Y en cuanto a lo que me dijiste antes —rellenó su cuchara y le sopló un poco—, creo que tienes razón, no debemos pelear. Muy pronto será navidad y no me gustaría celebrarla peleando contigo —comió de la cuchara y habló con la boca llena—. Porque yo te amo, Naruto.

—¿Eh? —articuló Naruto con un ojo más abierto que otro y la boca abierta. Hinata al verlo rió y le extendió el plato.

—Y yo también me gustaría disculparme contigo. He sido muy egoísta al no decirte nada acerca del Ritual.

Naruto entonces, recibió un clic dentro de su cabeza.

—Hablando de eso…

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Naruto. —Comió un poco más—. Sólo es una pequeña celebración.

—Ya temía eso pero… ¿hay que seguir algún protocolo o qué? —él se dispuso a comer también; aunque le parecía muy extraño que Hinata actuase así.

—Escucha, cada vez que un sucesor de la familia Hyūga tiene a un pretendiente a ma-ma-ma… matrimonio… ehm, es tradición que el primer fin de año se le invite a una cena familiar para poder observarlo y declarar entonces si…

—¿Sí?

Hinata dudó antes de continuar:

—Si es un buen prospecto o no.

Naruto no dijo nada. Simplemente tomó otra cucharada de sopa y se la llevó a la boca, entonces ya no tuvo sabor alguno.

—Lo harás bien… lo prometo.

«Sí, claro» pensó irónicamente Naruto, pero aún así, tomó asiento cómodamente y junto a Hinata terminaron sus respectivos platos de sopa.

Las luces navideñas estaban aún mucho más presentes que nunca; los gordos vestidos de rojo estaban por todos lados, Naruto por un segundo quiso clonarse y destruirlos a todos con un millón de Rasengans. Pero la nieve seguía cayendo con mucha fuerza y ambos, tanto él como ella, están bien abrigados por lo que Naruto se permitió respirar el frío aire tranquilo.

—Nuestra primera navidad… juntos —musitó Hinata soñadora, cuando Naruto la vio, ella estaba sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo él un poco confundido—. Me alegra que ya estemos bien.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Hinata arqueando una ceja, viéndolo.

—Sí, ya sabes… ya no estar molestos.

Hinata entonces entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—Yo no estaba molesta. ¿Tú estabas molesto?

—Pero tú también lo estabas —se quiso defender él.

—Lo estuve cuando tú empezaste a estarlo —Hinata empezó a alzar la voz.

—Pero ahora ya no estamos enojados —insistió Naruto tratando de no dar un retroceso a su gran progreso—, ¿o no?

—Ajá —Hinata giró a vista de mal humor.

Naruto quiso estrellar su cabeza contra una de las paredes de Konoha. Suspiró derrotado tratando de no meter más el dedo en la yaga, pero…

—A ver, un segundo. —Hinata no lo miró, pero Naruto no se daría por vencido—. Yo no estaba enojado, lo empecé a estar cuando descubrí que me habías ocultado lo del dichoso ritual.

—Se me olvidó —dijo Hinata bruscamente, algo que jamás había hecho; pero lamentablemente eso no ablandó al rubio.

—¡Ah! Se te olvidó —dijo con burla—, yo creo que eso es lo que se dice en la primera cita, «hola, soy Hinata, soy tímida y resulta que en mi familia existe un ritual en el que te ponen a prueba para saber si eres digno de mí o no».

—¡Ay! No exageres —interrumpió Hinata encarándolo, deteniéndose y por ende, haciéndolo detenerse él también; cara a cara—, seas digno de mí o no, eso no va a influir en mi amor.

En ese momento Naruto no tuvo más objeciones.

—Ya —dijo cerrando los ojos—, sigamos.

—¡Ah! Así que vamos a dejarlo así.

—¿Así cómo? —Naruto la miró de lado.

—¡Es increíble que hagas esto!

De acuerdo, esto ya rebasaba lo extraño. ¿Hinata comenzando a gritar?

—¿Qué haga qué?

—¡No es posible que quieras dejar una conversación a medias! —siguió ella dando vueltas a su alrededor. A Naruto le saltó una vena en la sien.

—¡Esto no es una conversación, es un pleito! ¡No quiero pelear contigo!

—¡No quieres pelear! ¡Pues, oh sorpresa! ¡Pues ya estamos peleando!

Hinata pudo haber seguido gritándole en medio de tanta gente a su alrededor sin embargo todo se tuvo que interrumpir debido a un disco volador que terminó chocando la cabeza de Naruto.

—Ehm… disculpe —habló un chiquitín de no más de 7 años, de cabello castaño y con ropa abrigadora. Parecía aterrado y sudando frío—. Naruto-sama… mi… disco…

Naruto asintió. Se hubiese sorprendido y tal vez, hasta halagado del oír el "sama" tras su nombre pero, no estaba de humor ni para eso; tomó el disco que estaba a sus pies y se lo dio al chico en cuclillas.

—Aquí tienes.

—¡Mu-muchas gracias! Lamento haber in-interrumpido —gritó ya corriendo de regreso con sus amigos quienes seguramente le preguntaron si algo había pasado con Naruto y Hinata.

Por su parte, ambos chicos sintieron que se sonrojaban por haberse visto descubiertos gritándose en público.

—Andando —propuso Naruto retomando la caminata.

—S-sí.

Ni uno de los dos habló, aunque eso no quitaba que la cara de Naruto representara enojo mientras que la cara de Hinata decía que él pudo haberle gritado en vez de ella a él; por lo que muchos, hombres o mujeres, miraban desaprobatoriamente al chico rubio, aunque guardaban sus distancias.

—¿Qué le habrá hecho?

Naruto se sintió abochornado.

—Seguramente le gritó…

—Será salvaje… se aprovecha porque…

—Pobre muchacha…

Los ojos azules amenazaron con cambiar de color.

«¿POBRE?».

No se puso a discutir con nadie aunque lo quiso ya que continuó una oración que a Naruto le puso la piel fría.

—Está llorando…

Se giró rápidamente para verificar que en efecto, atrás de él estaba Hinata con lágrimas silenciosas en los ojos; se veía tan frágil y tan tierna, desdichada y triste que Naruto se sintió terrible y se preguntó a velocidad del _Correcaminos__ de Warner_, qué era lo que le había dicho para hacerla sentir tan mal.

—Hinata —trató de hablar dejando de caminar. Estaba nevando más fuerte y los halos de vaho de ambos estaban haciéndose cada vez más presentes—. Lamento mucho lo que dije…

—¡Pero si tú no dijiste nada! —dijo Hinata de pronto. Llorando aún más fuerte. Algunos aldeanos miraban perspicaces—. Tra-trataste de di-disculparte y yo te rechacé… yo lo lamento.

—No, no —Naruto se acercó con mucho pésame, acercó su mano tratando de quitar las lágrimas de la cara de Hinata pero ella se alejó negando con la cabeza—. Hinata…

—¡Soy una pésima novia!

—Hinata, no eres una pésima novia, escucha…

—¡No! —exclamó—. Naruto, tú sólo quieres disculparte porque sabes que sólo así podremos —gimió—, resolver algo ¡ah! Pero no quiero que ¡ah! Te eches la culpa por mi causa… —siguió llorando hasta taparse la cara con ambas manos.

Naruto se conmovió y todo aquel mal humor pareció habérsele esfumado por completo.

—Ven —la atrajo a él con ayuda de la muñeca de ella y la abrazó con mucho esfuerzo—. Soy yo el mal novio. No debes echarte la culpa por algo que yo comencé.

—Per-perdón…

Un resonante y cursi «ah» se hizo presente entre los espectadores, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos jóvenes enamorados se dio cuenta que estaban tan próximos a los dominios de los Hyūga hasta que un ninja de ojos perlados miró a Hinata y aún con el temor de verse en problemas con el gran Uzumaki Naruto, tocó el hombro de éste notablemente intimidado.

—Eh, señor, no creo que deban estar haciendo esto aquí.

La esfera romántica se rompió. El abrazo se deshizo y la multitud retomó sus caminos. Ambos estaban sonrojados y mientras seguían al ninja por los senderos del clan Hyūga, se echaban mutuamente sonrisas furtivas.

«Ya todo está bien» se dijo Naruto muy aliviado.

Al entrar a la mansión donde solía vivir Hinata, Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que no importase cuántas veces la viese de lejos o ya estando adentro de ella, esa casa siempre le parecería enorme. El ánimo de Naruto decayó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo máximo que podría ofrecerle a Hinata sería un mugroso departamento como el que ya tenían.

—Hemos llegado, daré aviso a Hiashi-sama de su llegada —se despidió con una reverencia antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos de la mansión.

—Otra vez aquí —dijo Hinata en tono melancólico. Naruto olfateó el aire que corría por toda la casa y dedujo que el olor a pergamino limpio y tinta costosa eran las principales dominantes—. Mi antigua casa.

—Eso no quiere decir que ya dejó de serlo —habló Hiashi apareciendo por la puerta de entrada a la sala principal.

El sirviente dejó que pasara el señor con la frente en el suelo y salió cerrando la puerta tradicionalmente. Naruto sintió que veía a un poderoso terrateniente japonés.

—Siéntense —dijo acercándose a un comedor pequeño con cojines rojos en cada lado como asientos. Hiashi tomó un cojín del lado derecho mientras que Naruto y Hinata tomaban los del izquierdo—. Estoy seguro que Hinata te ha comentado acerca del Ritual, ¿no?

—A-así es, padre. —Hiashi arqueó una ceja—. Señor —corrigió rápidamente.

—Como decía —masculló notablemente irritado—, la celebración se llevará a cabo la noche del veinticuatro del mes en curso. No pueden mandar clones y mucho menos llegar tarde.

—Lo sabemos, padre —dijo ésta vez Hinata.

La puerta fue tocada, cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron, del mismo modo, con una sirvienta ésta vez, llegó con una bandeja de madera con tres vasos humeantes. Naruto predijo que sería algún tipo de té que al viejo le gustase. Hiashi asintió a la sirvienta que a su vez, fue a donde Naruto para dejarle los tres vasos de té enfrente.

El de la izquierda poseía un líquido verdoso, el otro un tono muy café, y el último, uno rojo.

—Padre —habló Hinata notablemente asustada. Hiashi la calló.

—No te entrometas —después miró a Naruto—, te explicaré lo que harás: desde ahora hasta que pase una hora, Hinata y yo vamos a estar fuera de esta habitación, los tres vasos que tienes enfrente poseen tres tipos de líquidos distintos. Un vaso es el que contiene un poco de té, el otro es una taza de agua con saborizante y un fuerte laxante, y el último contiene un poderoso veneno que te mataría en cinco minutos con mucho dolor desintegrando tus intestinos lentamente a menos de que se trate a tiempo.

Naruto frunció el ceño abriendo levemente la boca. ¿Qué clase de loco…?

—Uno de estos vasos debe ser vaciado por tu boca antes de que pase esa hora —dijo cruelmente—, tu única arma será el olfato por lo que no te sugiero que pienses en posibilidades. Los colores pueden engañar fácilmente a tu vista mientras que el tacto poco te servirá si todos están demasiado calientes.

—¿Y esto como para qué? —replicó Naruto.

Hiashi le miró un segundo antes de girarse hacia su hija.

—Vámonos Hinata.

…

A ver, uno poseía un líquido verde, el otro un líquido café oscuro, y el último un líquido rojo. Según el viejo éstos podían ser engañosos y su única arma era el olfato; bien podía elegir bien y tomar té, pero podía elegir mal y escoger el veneno, o peor, el fuerte laxante. Morir era mejor que sufrir de una terrible diarrea en casa de su suegro.

Se revolvió el cabello histérico.

—¡Maldición! Yo no sé nada de tés.

Regresó su mirada a los vasos, ya había probado olfateándolos pero parecían ser los mismos; ¡maldita sea! Bien podía estar en casa envolviendo regalos para sus amigos pero no, estaba ahí atascado con una taza de té, una taza con laxante y otra taza con veneno.

Acercó la mano al vaso con contenido rojo pero se detuvo, el rojo nunca presagiaba nada bueno. ¿Y el verde? ¿Y el café? El viejo dijo que la vista podría resultarle engañosa.

—Pero claro —chasqueó los dedos—, a ver —cerró los ojos y se concentró por un segundo. Tomó el primer vaso y lo acercó a su nariz, el verde casi no olía nada, tal vez estaba en lo correcto y tomó el que tenía veneno. Lo dejó en su sitio y tomó cautelosamente el siguiente para no tirarlo y quemarse la mano, lo acercó a su nariz y olió un aroma muy parecido a la canela, lo dejó en la mesa y del mismo modo que el anterior, tomó el rojo; ese, olía a menta.

Abrió los ojos deslumbrándose por la luz.

—Pues a sacrificarse.

Tomó el rojo y esperó no equivocarse.

…

Fue una pena que en esta ocasión, sus sentidos le fallaron tan descaradamente.

—Es increíble que haya tomado el veneno —dijo Hiashi con los brazos cruzados mientras Naruto ya hacia sobre un futón improvisado en la sala con dos médicos Hyūga atendiéndolo—. Menos mal que ya lo tenía previsto ¿Qué idiota pensaría en tomar un líquido rojo cuando hay uno verde? —Hiashi tomó del vaso verde mientras que Hinata miró desaprobatoriamente a su progenitor.

—Tú le dijiste que no se…

—Y hasta para elegir té, es malo —masculló decepcionado interrumpiendo bruscamente a su hija bebiendo otro poco de té.

Uno de los médicos le habló:

—Señor, ya está reaccionando.

—Vaya.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron pesadamente. Fue como si de pronto alguien hubiese apagado su interruptor (on/off) como si fuese un soldadito de plomo de baterías. De la nada todo se quedó en negro y despertó viendo las caras de un par de extraños con tapabocas en las caras.

—Hay mucho por hacer antes de que los ancianos decidan que no eres apto para Hinata —dijo Hiashi dejando la taza de té en la mesita a un lado de Naruto, quién con mirada perdida giró la cabeza hacia él—. No tienes ninguna experiencia en té, y por lo que ahora sé, eres un idiota cuando no hay puños de por medio.

—Papá.

—Es la verdad. —Miró a Naruto con firmeza—. Debes aprender cómo ser un señor, de lo contrario esos ancianos te comerán vivo. Qué te quede claro, esto solo fue una prueba de lo que se te viene encima. ¿Alguna duda?

Naruto quedó en silencio brevemente.

—¿Por qué el veinticuatro? —susurró puesto que sentía la boca seca y entumida—. ¿No pudo ser otro día?

—No. Los ancianos son caprichosos y no tienen a nadie con quién pasar las fechas. Supongo que no he de explicarte el porqué no tienen a nadie que les espere en casa ¿verdad?

¿Acaso eso fue una broma?

—Supongo que no.

—Bien. Hinata, asegúrate de educar a tu pretendiente como debe ser si no quieres que esos ancianos elijan por ti.

—Sí, padre —dijo Hinata haciendo una corta reverencia.

—Váyanse cuanto estés listo —dijo Hiashi levantándose—. Ya nos veremos el día veinticuatro a las ocho de la noche en punto —un sirviente le abrió la puerta para que pasara él y los otros dos ninjas. Una vez que éstos salieron, el sirviente se fue también.

Hinata suspiró mientras Naruto se quitaba bruscamente las colchas de encima y se paraba del futón rápidamente refunfuñando.

—Maldición, ya sabía que era el verde pero… ¡ahh! Cielos, y eso fue sólo una prueba —imitó graciosamente la voz de Hiashi, Hinata se hubiese reído de no ser porque era su padre—. Ya verá… además, ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar que asistiremos a esa ridícula celebración cuando Sakura-chan hará una fiesta en su nuevo departamento?

—¿Qué?

—Sí —miró a Hinata con firmeza, aún con los ojos enrojecidos y levemente marcadas de morado el contorno de las cuencas de los ojos—, yo no me perderé la fiesta de Sakura-chan porque una manada de ancianos no sabe a quién más joder en navidad.

—Resulta que esos ancianos también son parte del clan…

—¿Y con quién resulta que estoy saliendo? ¿Con Hinata o con el resto de su clan?

—¡Eres imposible! —exclamó Hinata—, ¡no me importa qué tantas ganas tengas de ir a la dichosa fiesta de Sakura! ¡Iremos con los ancianos y no me discutas!

Naruto apretó las manos antes de decir con profunda furia:

—Eso ya está por verse. —Desapareció de la vista de Hinata.

Ésta por su lado insultó a Naruto de mil formas como jamás en su vida creyó posible antes de marcharse de la casa de su padre sin tomar en cuenta que infinidad de ninjas la miraban de soslayo. Estaba por demás decir que habían oído la discusión.

…

—_24 de diciembre—_

Aquella mañana, Naruto despertó con un humor de perros, durante los 2 días que prosiguieron a su pelea con Hinata después de que el loco de su padre por poco lo matara, fueron una pesadilla en todo su esplendor. Hinata estuvo de un humor pésimo, se evitaban muy a menudo y de muy rara vez se miraban mutuamente. Pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que Naruto había olvidado darle las pastillas a Hinata y en su último arranque de ira, al llegar a casa él mismo dejó las ensangrentadas bragas en el mismo bote de basura. Una que fue vaciada el día de ayer por él.

Hinata sólo cocinaba para ella, dejaba los sartenes ahí y Naruto llegó hasta el punto en el que terminó tirándolos igual a la basura sin molestarse en comprar otros. De hecho, a penas tirar el quinto sartén, Naruto se fue a Ichiraku en donde compró hasta que se hartó del ramen. Ayame por poco se burló de él en su cara cuando se atragantó por milésima vez.

«Feliz Navidad» se dijo desanimado viendo un canal muy estúpido en la televisión donde se hacían preguntas y dependiendo de la respuesta, iban acumulando dinero, el participante en cuestión estaba indeciso entre las respuestas de la pregunta ocho.

_¿Qué podría arruinar tu navidad? _

_a) TU SUEGRO(A), b) TU PAREJA, c) TU MASCOTA, d) UNA GUERRA_

Si le preguntasen a Naruto, él escogería sin dudar la letra _a_. Traqueteó los dedos encima de su pierna izquierda con el control en la otra derecha que estaba encima de la pierna derecha. Estaba echado en el sofá mientras veía atentamente como el participante escogía a _b_. Muchos abuchearon, otro tanto aplaudió.

_a) 900 puntos, b) 500 puntos, c) 100 puntos, d) 1000 puntos_

Por supuesto, una guerra es más difícil que contener un golpe para tu suegro; eso realmente estaba mal equilibrado pero al menos estaba cerca. Apagó el televisor. De nuevo la sensación de culpa lo embargó cuando de nuevo se reprendió por no decirle nada a Sakura. Se supone que ella lo había invitado a él personalmente porque deseaba enseñarle su nuevo departamento, y quién sabe, tener una charla como en los viejos tiempos acerca de sus misiones juntos.

Pero todo aquello había empeorado; Hinata ya no solo no le hablaba sino que ahora estaba más ausente que nunca, iba y venía con bolsas nuevas y las encerraba con llave en un cuarto que ambos habían designado como bodega. Ella se había levantado temprano y no había dejado de ir y venir con nuevas cosas en manos.

«No me importa» se dijo Naruto bruscamente aunque él mismo sabía que se mentía a sí mismo.

La indiferencia de Hinata le dolía, y le penetraba el pecho como mil kunais, ella debía saber que él no es bueno para las relaciones, tal vez ella tampoco lo sea pero vamos que él mismo había tratado de arreglar las cosas varias veces.

Él le había dicho a Hinata que iría al departamento de Sakura para la celebración, Sakura por su parte debería estar ahora cocinando lo que iba a presentar por lo que detuvo sus ansias de ir con ella para pedirle consejos aún con el pronóstico de nuevos golpes a su persona.

Pero en el fondo él sabía que lo necesitaba.

Naruto bajó la cabeza cubriéndose la mirada con su cabellera; la puerta se abrió nuevamente y de ella entró Hinata con más bolsas en manos. La última vez que ella salió, Naruto sin poder detenerse le había dicho: «¿acaso piensas dejarnos en la bancarrota?», por lo que ahora se arrepentía.

Se echó sobre el sofá cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Al menos estaba metiendo cosas a la casa y no sacándolas.

…

—¡Me alegra que hayas podido venir! —exclamó Sakura desde el interior de su departamento, el cual ya tenía un ambiente festivo y ruidoso. La música resonaba y las charlas de los invitados inundaban aún más el ambiente haciéndolo más enriquecedor.

—¿Pensaste que no lo haría? —le dijo Naruto mostrándose alegre, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir deprisa.

—Por un segundo —admitió Sakura—, pero sigues igual que siempre, jamás olvidas tus promesas —ella rió sin saber que eso le haría sentir a Naruto aún peor—. ¡Anda, vamos y únete a la fiesta!

Sakura lo jaló hacia el interior del departamento, la fiesta se incrementaba conforme pasaban por las montañas de chicos. Algunos Naruto los conocía o apenas los había visto, otros ni siquiera de sus nombres.

Las bebidas estaban por doquier y cuando estuvo a punto de pensar en Hinata de nuevo, Sakura le tendió una cerveza.

—Toma y bebe, los chicos están por allá —señaló con su dedo índice al grupo que estaba cerca de una de las enormes ventanas.

Shikamaru, Chōji, Sai, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru estaban ahí reunidos bebiendo, Kiba estaba aferrado al hombro de Shino mientras seguramente le decía lo agradecido que estaba porque fuesen compañeros de toda la vida.

—¡Ah! Naruto —exclamó Kiba lloroso y alegre con las mejillas enrojecidas y la voz entrecortada—. ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! ¡A qué a ti también te alegra que haya venido Shino!

—Kiba, has bebido demasiado —dijo Shino con la mitad de su cerveza en la botella.

—¡Qué no! ¡_Sho_ no he bebido _thantho_!

Pudo haberse metido a la conversación, pudo haber bebido más de una botella de cerveza y haber perdido la cuenta después de la séptima. Pudo haber bailado con más de una chica y pudo haber recibido más de cuatro golpes en la cabeza por la mano de Sakura por eso. Pero no pudo apartar de su mente a Hinata, no pudo sacarla a ella y a su encantador ser de su mente.

Tanto fue su explosión de emociones que incluso unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—¿Naruto? —habló Sakura preocupaba deteniendo su sermón—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡_Nadha_! —dijo antes de beber otro sorbo de la botella—, _esh-toy_ bien.

—Eso no es…

—¡Nada, nada! ¡_Sho vinee _a divertirme! —movió la botella de un lado a otro—, y no me importa lo que Hinata piense…

—Naruto…

Él no la dejó terminar puesto que le dio la espalda y salió al balcón cerrando la puerta corrediza de cristal detrás.

—¿Por qué no se detienen? —susurró Naruto a las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, no se sentía triste, entonces ¿porqué lloraba?

Intentó beber más de la botella pero no salió ni una gota.

—_Maldishión_.

—¿Divirtiéndote? —habló alguien a sus espaldas.

Esa voz. Naruto se hizo daño al girar su cabeza a su izquierda en la negrura de la noche infestada de pirotécnicas y luces de colores. Pero al ver a ésa persona, la botella cayó al suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos. El sonrojo se fue y la borrachera también.

—¿Neji?

La figura de cabello largo y kimono masculino blanco le sonrió. Naruto se sintió tentado a palmear su hombro para asegurarse de que fuese real, pero temió que aquello lo desvaneciese por lo que se quedó estoico.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó bruscamente el rubio regresando a su postura original de apoyarse en el balcón de metal con las manos pensando en que el Neji que veía era una alucinación.

—Tal vez lo mismo que todos, ser feliz al menos por un momento.

—Creí que los muertos estaban en paz estando muertos —dijo Naruto con hostilidad pensando casi al instante en Jirayra. Las lágrimas se incrementaron pero él no sollozó.

—Estar en paz es algo distinto a estar feliz. —Neji se apoyó en el balcón de la misma manera que Naruto—. Es difícil cuando la gente que amas ya no te ve, y piensa que no podrá hacerlo a menos de que muera. Me cuesta mucho pensar que ella no lo hará pero…

—¿_Esha_? —preguntó notando que no podía pronunciar bien la _s_. Neji sonrió tristemente.

—El mayor deseo de los muertos es completar los deseos que tuvieron cuando estaban vivos —masculló melancólicamente—, la guerra fue terrible en muchos aspectos y los que tienen la oportunidad comúnmente la dejan pasar por miedos sin sentido.

Naruto no dijo nada. Pensó y pensó pero no encontró respuesta a eso.

—El mayor problema es cuando sabes que deber hacer algo y no lo haces por un cierto temor —prosiguió Neji—, yo deje pasar demasiado y aunque ahora no me arrepiento de mi decisión —Naruto no necesitó explicaciones para saber de qué hablaba—, siento que pude haber hecho mucho más en vida.

—¿Tenten?

Naruto lo miró de soslayo, Neji mostraba una mirada herida y triste.

—No he dicho ese nombre desde que fallecí —masculló—, estando en vida me encantaba decirlo cuando estaba a solas… ahora suelo visitarla muy a menudo, pero como es normal, no me puede ver.

—¿Por qué yo _shi_? —preguntó Naruto bajando la cabeza, Neji alzó los hombros.

—Quién sabe —susurró—. Por cierto, tienes un compromiso pendiente.

Naruto alzó la mirada y se giró rápidamente hacia la sombra, pero ésta había desaparecido.

La puerta se abrió y atrás de ella estaba Sakura.

—Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Con la mirada muy bien concentrada y con la vista definida. Naruto contestó:

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero debo irme. —Sakura sonrió y asintió—. Lo siento.

Y de un poderoso salto, se aproximó a las calles de Konoha corriendo con mucho ímpetu.

…

—¿Señor? —masculló uno de los guardias de la mansión Hyūga. Naruto se detuvo y preguntó a uno de los ninjas:

—¿Está Hinata dentro?

El alma decayó completamente a sus pies cuando éstos se miraron y uno de ellos le dijo:

—Hace dos horas que se fue.

No esperó a que le dijesen nada más, corrió en dirección al departamento que ellos compartían juntos, desde lo lejos al ver las luces apagadas, Naruto sintió que el hueco de su pecho se expandía por la garganta y el abdomen. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo para poder siquiera pronunciarlo o calcularlo.

Se acercó a la puerta y muy temeroso, se debatió entre abrirla o no. Terminó por girar el pomo y empujar la puerta hacia adentro. Pasó con pasosos dudosos y se encontró con su mayor temor. La casa estaba completamente oscura y a solas, el frío se esparció por todo su cuerpo y se sintió caer en un profundo abismo.

—¿Dónde estás? —masculló Naruto paseándose por el comedor, temía aún más ir a la alcoba que compartían y ver el hueco que Hinata usaba en el armario para su ropa completamente vacío.

¡No podría soportar algo así!

Rendido se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor echando su cara en la mesa. Esta vez echando lágrimas de dolor. Sí que lo había jodido todo, no debió haber ido con Sakura y debió mantenerse con Hinata con esas pasas andantes. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, seguramente los ninjas Hyūga tenían órdenes de decirle a él en caso de que se llegase a presentar en la mansión que Hinata no estaba dentro cuando era obvio que era mentira.

Ella le había dejado por su estupidez.

Comenzó a sollozar cual niño pequeño; la bebida alcohólica había ayudado a hacerlo desahogar su dolor sin temor a parecer una mariquita, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, necesitaba hacerlo. De hecho, Naruto sintió que a comparación de ahora sus navidades pasadas no habían sido malas.

Se cubrió la cara con los brazos y lloró adentro de ellos.

Por lo que casi saltó cuando una mano delgada y larga tocó su espalda.

—¿Naruto?

Aunque los sollozos se habían detenido, las lágrimas no dejaron de caer por su cara empapándola por completo. Se giró bruscamente hacia donde procedía aquella melodiosa voz y vio a Hinata en medio de toda aquella negrura.

No se resistió y la abrazó llorando en su abdomen, estaba ahí, en piyama y recién bañada.

Olía a esa crema corporal que a él tanto le gustaba y se dijo que realmente no soñaba ni deliraba.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

…

Naruto no supo cómo pero había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, se había desprendido de Hinata y había dicho una infinidad de veces que lo lamentaba; ella no dijo nada mientras todo aquello pasaba y una vez que él se retomó a sí mismo, Hinata fue a la cocina por una taza de té que le ayudaría con la ebriedad.

—Ten —le ofreció la taza humeante pero Naruto no bebió ni un poco (parcialmente porque recordó su anterior experiencia relacionada con el té), se mantuvo quieto sobre la silla con la mirada puesta al frente—. Si no lo bebes no se te pasarán los efectos del alcohol.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué no…?

—Hinata… —sonrió tristemente—, no alarguemos esto y dime cuando te vas…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —parecía confundida.

—No asistí a esa dichosa reunión —dijo con resentimiento, no se perdonaría el no hacerlo—. No necesito ser un genio para saber que…

—Fue cancelada.

Sería un chiste si dijese que la cara de Naruto demostraba sorpresa. Algo más allá de la sorpresa y el desconcierto tomó cartas en el asunto en el rostro del rubio. Él miró a Hinata como si ella le hubiese dicho que el cielo era verde.

—¿Qué?

—Los ancianos enfermaron al mismo tiempo de algo —dijo Hinata sin perder palabra y sin sentirlo—, creo que comieron algo que les hizo daño y se quedaron en cama por órdenes del doctor. Papá le dijo a Hanabi que podía ir con sus amigas y a mí que te dijese que no hay problema con que no te presentases hasta nuevo aviso, los ancianos están muy viejos y seguramente creerían si les dijesen que pasaste sus rigurosas y dolorosas pruebas.

—¿En serio? —Hinata le sonrió y asintió. Más tarde se agachó sufriendo una punzada de dolor repentina haciendo que Naruto despegara el trasero del asiento y fuera en su encuentro—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—A-algo…

—Espera aquí —dijo Naruto antes de correr en dirección a la habitación; removió prendas tras prendas hasta que cayó al suelo un botecito con pastillas verdes, lo tomó con dificultad puesto que no se había tomado el té y al agacharse repentinamente se mareó y se tambaleó pero no cayó—. Ya voy —corrió en dirección a Hinata y cuando llegó le extendió el botecito—. Tómalas.

—Ya estoy mejor, no es necesario.

—Hinata —la detuvo—, estoy ebrio y no me importaría hacerte tomar dos o tres pastillas de estas a la fuerza para evitar que sigas sufriendo. Así que sigue mi consejo, tómalas.

Hinata pareció muy dudosa de su elección inicial, pero finalmente tomó las pastillas y abriendo la tapa, sacó dos de ellas con una lentitud tal que Naruto pareció hacerse viejo con velocidad.

Los ojos de Hinata se posaron en los de Naruto, quien, indispuesto a negociar, le hizo un ademán con el rostro para que se apresurara. Las pastillas entraron a la boca de Hinata y posteriormente a su cuerpo de un trago, ella fue corriendo a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y todo con la implacable supervisión de Naruto para asegurarse de que no escupiese las pasillas a la basura.

—¿Tan difícil era hacer eso? —preguntó Naruto un poco menos severo. Hinata le miró después de separar sus labios del vaso de vidrio.

—S-sí… yo no que-quería tomármelas por-porque… —bajó la cabeza un poco—, tienen efectos secundarios.

—¿Efectos secundarios? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza. Hinata se sonrojó encorvándose un poco ante otra nueva punzada—. ¡Hinata!

—E-estoy bi-bien… es solo que… —se agachó un poco más—, necesito ir… al… ba-baño…

Hinata se separó un poco de Naruto antes de intentar encaminarse hacia el baño pero antes de que siquiera pudiera salir de la cocina, escuchó a Naruto exclamar alarmado su nombre una y otra vez.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al par cuando notó que la piyama azulada de Hinata, especialmente el pantalón, estaba siendo perturbada por una enorme mancha rojiza que bien él sabía a la perfección qué era.

—¡Sangre! ¡Hinata estás sangrando! ¡Estás sangrando! —Naruto pálido como una nube fue hacia Hinata rápidamente mientras ella tenía el aspecto de haber sido convertida en roca—. ¡Rápido, rápido, vamos al hospital!

—¡No! —despertó del trance cuando Naruto intentó cargarla—. ¡E-espera! ¡N-no es-estoy enferma!

—¡Estás sangrando! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Hinata! ¿ESTÁS MURIENDO?

—¡No lo estoy! —su rostro se enrojeció ridículamente—, ¡no estoy muriendo!

—¡Lo estás si sangras así!

—¡No lo estoy!

—¡Qué sí!

—¡NO ESTOY MURIENDO! —y en un nivel extremo de vergüenza combinada con el dolor en el vientre, explotó—. ¡ESTOY MENSTRUANDO!

El lugar quedó en su sepulcral silencio.

—¿Estás qué?

…

Los rayos del sol aparecieron iluminando toda Konoha; el olor a alcohol y pirotecnia se estaba evaporando y las muestras claras de una profunda fiesta mundial estaban a flor de piel. Sin embargo en el departamento en el que habitaban Uzumaki Naruto y Hyūga Hinata, la situación estaba muy tensa.

Hinata en medio de un poderoso y titánico bochorno le contó a su novio lo que debía saber en cuanto a la menstruación de una mujer: cambios de humor, cólicos, sangrado, a qué edad, regularmente, empezaba una mujer a menstruar y porqué lo hacían (esto en particular fue difícil decirlo) así como la misión de las pastillas verdes.

Las pastillas eran para calmar los dolores avanzados como el suyo; casi nunca le ocurría eso pero los cólicos cuando azotaban fuerte en el cuerpo de Hinata eran implacables y prácticamente inescapables para su víctima. Sin embargo el efecto secundario era monstruoso…

Calmar el dolor no era asunto de risa; cosa irónica ya que ese era el famoso efecto secundario pero éste se ejercía en su cabeza.

Al terminar la sesión de charla, no se supo quién de los dos estaba más sonrojado o más apenado. Él se había comportado como un idiota y ella tampoco se comportó como un genio.

Sin embargo en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, Hinata se echó a reír con muchas ganas tomándose del estómago ante la mirada atónita y desconcertada de Naruto, la risa fue embargando el departamento y más tarde, la chica comenzó a mover los pies como si bailase debido a que no podía aguantar más la risa que aquel medicamento provocaba en ella como segundo efecto secundario.

Fue una lástima que uno de sus pies fuera a caer justamente en la entrepierna del chico.

Él dio una maldición como nunca la dio en su vida mientras se cubría la zona afectada mientras a Hinata se le bajaba el efecto del medicamente y naturalmente deseó disculparse con él.

Naruto no habló ya que estaba muy concentrado en sobarse, pero Hinata sin saber cómo, inició un pleito consigo misma y según ella, con él:

—¡Debiste quitarte!

»¡Pero aún así no quise herirte, ¿estás bien?!

—¡Pero por qué no me evadiste!

»¿Quieres que te traiga hielo?

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Mejor tráetela tú!

Y sin más se echó a correr en dirección al baño diciendo una y otra vez: «lo siento». Naruto intentó seguirle el paso pero por evidente razón no pudo hacerlo, para cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, éste estaba cerrado con llave mientras que al otro lado estaba Hinata haciendo solo Dios sabe qué.

—Hinata…

Naruto terminó de recordar lo que sabía, Hinata le había dicho que en aquella fase, las mujeres eran muy susceptibles y en varias ocasiones no sabían lo que hacían o decían; que el dolor era como si (según Naruto entendió) alguien te estuviese apretando los testículos internamente y por ende en algunas ocasiones necesitaban de medicamento.

«Debe ser horrible» pensó reincorporándose a duras penas pensando en el dolor que debían sufrir las mujeres cada cierto tiempo. Entonces las respetó a todas y a cada una de ellas un gran porcentaje más—. Hinata —tocó de nuevo la puerta.

Ella le dijo que era normal sangrar puesto que eso les decía que una mujer estaba lista para "crear" bebés (ella casi se desmayó cuando le contó eso), por lo que debían contar con algo llamado "toallas sanitarias" para evitar manchar su ropa interior. Naruto no la hizo entrar en detalles.

Entonces él se tomó un tiempo para poder sentir el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna.

—Duele… —susurró—. Duele mucho…

Sonrió de lado y más tarde sólo se limitó a preguntar:

—¿Deseas darte una ducha y después salir a festejar un poco?

Pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que una tímida voz le contestara:

—Sí… me gustaría mucho.

Naruto enganchó aún más su sonrisa y se encaminó hacia su habitación diciéndole a Hinata que él entraría en la ducha después de ella. Se desprendió de su ropa sucia y pensó en Neji.

«Seguro fue por la bebida» aunque no estuvo del todo seguro.

Las llaves de la regadera fueron cerradas mientras que Naruto afianzaba una toalla en su cintura como único obstáculo entre los ojos de Hinata y su piel. Para cuando ella pasó a su lado, él detectó un leve suspiro saliendo de los labios de Hinata antes de correr hacia la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Naruto alzó los hombros levemente y se dirigió al baño. Una vez ahí abrió las llaves de la regadera y dejó que el agua lo empapara todo; aún le dolía la entrepierna pero su espíritu estaba mejor ahora que entendía el motivo de todo, aunque fue incómodo saberlo.

Sonrió graciosamente y bajó la cabeza echando todo su cabello hacia delante. Cuando terminó de bañarse, tomó una toalla y con ella se secó la cabeza, el torso, los brazos y finalmente la enrolló en su cintura y se dispuso a salir. Abriendo a la puerta, notó un olor muy delicioso proveniente de la cocina, pollo asado, tal vez.

—Ya casi lo termino —le dijo Hinata a sus espaldas, cuando Naruto se giró para verla, quedó pasmado de encontrarla con un diminuto vestido color negro que se apegaba demasiado a su cuerpo, escotado de atrás y con una larga falda dividida que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y dejaba ver perfectamente la piel de su pierna derecha, donde sus pies esperaban calzados con un par de zapatillas negras de tacón alto puntiagudo, resaltando principalmente pecaminosamente sus pechos y caderas—. Es curioso cómo funciona todo este asunto cuando hay química de por medio —Naruto se sintió morir cuando ella tocó su pecho izquierdo con su delgada, larga y suave mano. Acercándose lentamente hacia él—, creo que Ino hizo algo con esas pastillas… —pausó por un instante—. Ya no me duele.

Él tragó saliva antes de contestar débilmente.

—¿Q-qué pretendes? —Ella le sonrió levemente, pero aún así parecía haber nacido con un talento nato para hacerlo estremecer con ello porque a pesar de que su sonrisa no era provocativa, le encantaba ver una curvatura como aquella adornando su rostro, marcando cada rincón y cada gesto.

—Nada… —la mano que tenía en la piel de Naruto fue bajando lentamente hacia el amarre de la toalla y la delineó traviesamente, todo aquello mirándolo a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear—. Solamente deseo saber… porqué todas esas brujas de allá afuera desean lo que es mío por derecho. —La zapatilla dio un fuerte sonido cuando ella dio un paso hacia él, pegando pecho con pecho—. Deberé agradecerle a Ino después.

No sabía qué pintaba Ino en todo aquello pero Naruto se dejó embriagar nuevamente pero ésta vez con el perfume delicado que seguramente provenía de los pechos y nuca. Decidió seguirle el juego hasta donde pudiese. No sería él el tímido ahora.

—¿"Tuyo por derecho"? —sonrió galante. Hinata posó una mirada tímida fingida y muy sensual, si le preguntaban a él.

—Yo siempre supe lo que había en ti… desde antes de ser un ninja tan famoso aquí y allá… siempre vi lo que valías, y vales, más de lo que cualquier otra mujer puede pagar… incluso esa ofrecida del feudal.

Eso sorprendió a Naruto, demasiado. Casi incluso se pudo decir que la sola mención de que Hinata supiese lo que había ocurrido le había bajado toda temperatura.

—Pero me alegra que me hayas sido fiel aún cuando ella se pegó demasiado a ti…

—¿T-tú cómo…?

Hinata sonrió y alzó las manos quitando finalmente la suya de su piel. Hizo un sello de manos y se transformó en la muchacha de su última misión. Y Naruto jamás en su vida se había alegrado tanto de decirle que no a una mujer que parecía dispuesta a tener un revolcón nocturno.

—Eras tú… —susurró anonadado. Hinata regresó a su forma origina en una bola de humo.

—Un par de flores me aconsejaron que lo hiciera algún día —admitió sonrojada y cabizbaja—, no te dignabas a tocarme —se sonrojó aún más—. Cuando se los comenté ellas me llenaron la cabeza de hipótesis y aunque tuve muchas dudas y… miedo, terminé haciendo esto. Pero no sucumbiste ante una extraña…

«Sakura, Ino» pensó con mucha irritación; ellas siempre metiéndose en todo.

—Y eso —continuó temblando un poco—, merece una recompensa.

Bastó un simple y casto beso en los labios para que el cuerpo de Naruto reaccionara positivamente. Él se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapándola y dejándola sin escape con un poderoso abrazo, ni corto ni perezoso acarició su espalda con sus grandes manos, bajó y subió deleitándose con la piel descubierta mientras sus bocas bailaban un sensual y ardiente beso.

Tal haya sido por el ímpetu de Naruto, tal vez fuese porque la toalla y el vestido (o los pedazos de éste) junto con los zapatos se fueron al carajo apenas tocaron la cama o simplemente porque realmente ambos ansiaban lo que ocurrió a plena luz del día sin velas ni pétalos de rosa por todos lados.

Pero cuando a medio día, ambos, sudorosos y cansados se echaron sobre la cama, ella sobre el pecho masculino; finalmente les a ambos llegó un penetrante olor pútrido que determinaba una comida arruinada.

—Se ha quemado —acertó Naruto respirando agitadamente. Hinata con los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados, asintió.

—¿Q-quién… va? —preguntó ella dejando que una pequeño hilo de saliva se corriese por su mentón debido a que necesitaba también de la boca para respirar.

La sola visión de su novio levantándose para ir aún desudo al encuentro con el humo negro que salía de la cocina hizo que Hinata cerrara sus húmedas piernas mientras se mordía los labios. Todos podíamos ser sexualmente atrevidos de vez en cuando ¿no?

Y para qué negarlo, Hinata realmente se preocupaba de defender lo suyo. Ella pasó por encima del primer amor de Naruto, por los amores que seguramente se encontró en sus viajes con su maestro, y por todos los que les siguieron después; no estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguien pasara sobre ella.

Ino había sido muy generosa al darle un medicamento en algo distinto al que le había dado Sakura; era una nueva prueba para crear algo que pudiese detener casi instantáneamente el sangrado. Claro que aquello tenía un precio y ese era sacar la sangre acumulada de un golpe. Pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por una noche como aquella.

Hinata se levantó perezosamente de la cama notando una pequeña punzada de dolor en la entrepierna pensando en que probablemente habían ido muy lejos de tajo; ella sabía bien que Naruto reaccionaba muy bien al pegar su trasero contra él, pero siempre se sintió insegura de dar ése paso.

Sonrió al ver que sus pechos, abdomen y seguramente también sus piernas, estaban furiosamente marcadas con moretones y rasguños. Se echó de regreso a la cama dejando sus pechos al descubierto y cerrando los ojos musitó débilmente.

—Me siento fría…

No supo cómo, no supo en qué momento, pero en menos de un parpadeó, sintió un peso muy conocido sobre ella de nuevo.

—Eso se puede arreglar —le dijo Naruto, sonriendo seguramente, al oído. Hinata sonrió de lado.

—¿Y la cocina?

—Eso ya está resuelto —contestó él atacando de nuevo su cuello; uno que ya estaba de más decir que no quedaba lugar ni rincón por tocar—. Soy tuyo, Hinata —le dijo entre besos a su cuello, tomándola de la mano para hacerla tocar su rostro propio—, pero… eso significa que tú también eres mía.

Naruto se acomodó entre las piernas ya separadas para él y se adentró en la profundidad de una nueva adicción sintiendo el cielo con solamente una delicada caricia, notando muy para su gusto que ella también lo sentía; a diferencia de la primera vez, no se quedó quieto esperando a que Hinata se acomodase a sentirlo en su cuerpo porque ya habían tenido algunas horas pasadas para eso.

Se movió pausada pero fuertemente deleitándose con el movimiento que hacían los senos de su mujer con cada embestida y el sonido que hacía la boca de ella mientras lo hacía.

—Primero fue tú corazón… —tomó la pierna derecha de Hinata y la puso sobre su cadera, suspiró cuando ella le rozó la piel de sus glúteos en el proceso, y se adentró aún más—, después toda tú… —en un movimiento de caderas, se quedó ahí sintiéndose aprisionado, pero para su gusto, sintiendo que las caderas de Hinata hacían un débil y desesperado intento por continuar—. Tú alma —la besó—, y tú cuerpo.

—Na-Naruto… —suspiró Hinata removiendo su cabeza de lado a lado encima de las sábanas que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a quitar.

—Toda tú, eres mía.

Y terminando su pequeño discurso, se tomó su tiempo para hacerla suspirar, gemir y gritar por él.

…

No fue hasta pasada la tarde en cuando Hinata declaró que tenía hambre siendo apoyada por Naruto. Pero el cansancio pudo más con ellos y los dejó en nocaut hasta el anochecer, en la que ambos se vistieron con sus piyamas y fueron a comer algo de sopa mientras veían programas estúpidos en la televisión.

No se pudo decir que fue la mejor navidad que Naruto hubiese tenido jamás, claro que esa tenía un puesto alto por, puesto que las que siguieron, consiguió más que un ave horneada o un pudín bien hecho sino bendición tras bendición: hijos, esposa, su sueño cumplido de ser Hokage y más tarde, nietos.

Sin embargo, nadie se cuenta de que después de que Naruto supiese la mayoría de lo que conllevaba la menstruación, portaba siempre consigo, abajo del colchón de su cama, un calendario bien organizado con los días perfectamente contados y marcados que dictaban los momentos en los que su esposa podría volver a ponerse agresiva.

¿Exagerado? Tal vez.

Pero aquello era únicamente para asegurar su bienestar físico y mental.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno mi Amiga Secreta, espero que el fic te haya siquiera agradado; lo hice con mucho empeño y con todo el tiempo que tenía debido a mi problema con el estúpido módem; en fin, lamento mucho mi tardanza de nuevo y también lamento haberte hecho leer demasiado, pero en mi defensa: ¡estaba inspirada! Y sin internet, ¡uff! Peor tantito Jejejejejeje, bueno, me despido y que todos ustedes tengas felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo._

_Si esta es la primera vez que lees uno de mis fics, no temas (no muerdo) y ven a visitarlos todos; agrégame entre tus favoritos y dame un sensual comentario. ¡Te lo agradeceré eternamente!_

**_¡Feliz Año Nuevo les desea Adilay Nazikage!_**

**_JA NE! ;)_**


End file.
